


no logical solution

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Clawing, Drabble, Friends to Enemies, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Varrow, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 3: Hate fuckingIt was funny, how two people that had grown up as best friends suddenly became mortal enemies as they aged.
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 19





	no logical solution

It was funny, how two people that had grown up as best friends suddenly became mortal enemies as they aged, their views on the world so different that it was frightening. Harrow had always considered Viren to be part of him, a trusting and happy friend he could tell everything, but that had now changed and what they had could never be repaired no matter how much they tried.

It was too late now, and both knew it. The once familiar feeling of trust being replaced with a growing anger and hatred, Harrow felt how it became easier and easier to despise the dark mage whenever he thought about his bad deeds against humanity.

It should have put him off from the beginning, to end everything and to imprison him where he couldn’t do anymore harm. Put him a way to make the rest of the kingdom safe, Harrow should have just forgotten about him then and there.

But instead of doing that, the logical solution, both men found themselves in the royal bedchambers, undressed and joined into one being.

It wasn’t a joining of love though, but one of hatred, all the excess emotions having turned into a twisted and perverted version of lust. No trace of love anywhere, but primal, carnal desire with the end goal being a release, for all their mixed and complicated emotions to just be let go off after a huge buildup.

For lust to win, as it already had both of them in its grasp.

Harrow was the one lying over Viren, his cock deep inside of Viren, and thrusting like there was no tomorrow, everything continued to speed up by the second. Hard and heavy, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing over the chambers, joined by the wild rocking of the royal bed, the one that has now been defiled.

There were no happy and encouraging words or any gentle kisses. No laughter and love, instead there were quick and angry grunts and curses, screaming at each other, violent clawing on Harrow’s back and the only thing on their minds was the eventual orgasm, to come and get this over with, this being nothing but a wrong way to get desire.

And even though the circumstances were as they were, both were ashamed, actually  _ enjoying _ what was going on way too much for it to be healthy.

Hate shouldn’t feel this good, but yet, it did.


End file.
